No Explanation
by MugiwaraZoro
Summary: Zoro & Luffy and their Abnormal Relationship. Zoro gets away with blue murder testing Luffy's patience by seeing how far over the edge Zoro can push him. Love eventually becomes a bad habit. Story occurs in the One piece story after two year time-skip.
1. Chapter 1 Fever

_This is actually my 4th story, I wrote from my previous profile, stories such as: Ask Zoro & Luffy, The Book Club and Curse of Death. I decided that I never really have time for such long stories, it would take me too long to update so I thought I'd go into strictly short stories from now on about 1000words a chapter. This story happens right after the two year time skip in the original story of One Piece so if you haven't seen up until there then this story might contain spoilers. If you read my previous stories then you should know I'm a dialog/script type of writer so my descriptive stories pretty much suck. I'll be working on doujinshi in the near future so when I'm done I'll post the link on my profile._

_This story is based on One Piece and it's happenings is not real. I do not own One Piece. This is a fan fiction made by me. One Piece(c)Eiichiro Oda_

* * *

**No explanation...**

**Chapter 1 - Fever**

There I sit and fidget about and it's ironic because I'm acting exactly like Luffy normally would. The entire crew is eating outside together on the front deck and the atmosphere is as joyful as ever since it is the first celebration we are having after the two year separation. Usopp, Chopper and Luffy dancing about, Nami sharing a drink with Robin on the one side, Franky stretching out his arms all over the deck, Sanji serving strictly the ladies, Brook playing us some new songs he wrote and I am sitting on the deck closest to the fire holding my mug up high every time somebody makes a toast, making a nervous smile at every joke.

The night was perfect, you could see the moon grow smaller as we went further into the depths and the music echoed the ocean as we sailed beneath the water towards Fishman Island. Though the atmosphere was as if we never split at all since everyone easily carried on where they last left off. I didn't feel at ease and I did a bad job of hiding my discomfort.

_"Oi, Zoro... What's wrong?"_ asked Luffy

I got a rather big surprise that he would asked and I started to sweat as he started to walk closer. _"Nah, Luffy. I just haven't been sailing for a while."_ I replied calmly

_"I see"_ he said simply and took a seat next to me and poured himself more sake. I sensed that he wasn't fooled by my words and that he was going to stay by my side until he knew I was fine. So I too filed my mug and toasted with him. I've actually lost count on the amount sake I've had so far but I thought it would make me feel more at ease.

_"Zoro, it looks like I'm catching up with you with all these scars I have."_ he said cheerfully and laughed

I stared at his chest and spaced out for a short while. He brought himself closer to me with a very curious look upon his face. He was staring into my eyes and his face was only a inch apart from mine."Zoro?" he said in a concerned tone

_"I don't think you can catch up that easily. I still have the other half of the Grand Line to gain even more."_ I said quickly as I positioned myself further from Luffy. I tried to give my usual confident grin and then buried my face in my mug to hide my flushed face.

_"Ah, I was afraid you've grown all soft on me."_ said Luffy

"All soft on me..." Echoed my mind and then I started zoning out again. Luckily I snapped out of it when Sanji walked past and complained about all the mugs that I left about. _"Shitty Marimo head! Who do you think is going to pick this all up?"_ I easily jumped back up to comment on his criticism._ "I'll clean up once I'm done and I'm not done yet dart brow!"_ I sneered at him as he walked back to the kitchen taking the ladies glasses back.

The crew laughed at the incident between me and the cook._ "You two are the same as ever!"_ said Luffy as he got up.

_"I'm feeling supuuur tired so I think I'm calling it a night. Great seeing you guys again hey..."_ Said Franky and he waved and walked off to his cabin.

_"Night, Franky!"_ Said the crew in unison

_"Well, I'm going to leave the rest of the partying to you guys. Robin shall we be off then?"_ said Nami

Robin nodded and the two of them also walked off following Franky to their respective quarters.

_"Eh, Zoro hope you're not going to drink anymore?"_ asked Usopp nervously

_"Try and stop me..."_ I said as I gave him a glare, he easily stepped back and walked off to the back of Luffy.

_"J J J Just looking out for your well being."_ stuttered Usopp

_"We are pirates, we do whatever the hell we want!"_ said Luffy as he laughed

_"Except when I give you guys orders..."_ said Luffy seriously

_"Aiy Aiy, Captain."_ Said Zoro happily

_"Gee, never thought it was possible for you to smile."_ commented Usopp

A evil aura started to appear around Zoro as he turned his head slowly toward Usopp who grabbed chopper to use him as a shield and ran towards the back of the ship. Luffy was laughing through the entire ordeal and pounding the ground. He got up and walked to the front of the ship and peered over the railing.

I looked around to see if there was anyone still around and I saw that even Brook wasn't playing guitar anymore and that he left as well. I decided to grab myself another drink and walk towards Luffy. This is the first time I've let myself become overwhelmed by drink and I still felt that it wasn't enough. I stood next to him gazing at the vast ocean with him.

_"Aaaah, this is good."_ said Luffy as he stared into the ocean and let out a huff

I watched him as he was looking at the ocean and I thought to myself that he has changed a lot over the two years. I was curious to know how much stronger he has become and I also thought about his past two year experiences, how they must of been.

Luffy was older now, more matured but luckily not enough to change him completely because his abnormality has grown on all of us and we wouldn't know our captain any other way.

_"This should be enough..."_ I said as I finished yet another mug of sake

I picked up Luffy and threw him over my shoulder and walked towards Crow's Nest. He didn't really protest but I could of imagined the confused impression on his face.

_"Uhm... Zoro where you taking me?"_ asked Luffy

I didn't know how to answer that question so I just continued to walk and made my grip on him tighter.

He relaxed his muscles, hang lifelessly over my shoulder and let out a pant indicating that he gave up on wondering what I was up to. Which made me relieved because I didn't even know what I wanted to do in the first place since I only reacted on my intuition.

As I entered Crow's Nest I locked the door behind me and threw down Luffy on the bunk beside the window. He lay down, patiently watching me close the curtains and he didn't even move from the position he landed, from been dropped on the bunk.

I walked up to him, swung my one leg over him and grabbed both sides of his shirt with each hand and brought him slightly forward with my clenched fists. Even though it was dark in the room I could see the surprised expression on his face which meant could see how flushed I was. _"Idiot..."_ I whispered as I collapsed forward on top of my captain.

Luffy laid there beneath me with wide wondering eyes, looking towards the ceiling and he didn't flinch or say a word. I on the other hand was short of breath and my temperature felt like it kept rising. I could hear his heart beat with mine and that was enough to put me sleep.

* * *

_Well just the way I want to end it on a cliff-hanger... Hate me I don't care, I'll make the wait for the next update worth the wait. Luckily its short so I'll probably finish by the end of this week. PLEASE... If you read the story review, even if it's just to say Hi. You can also pop a question if you don't quite understand anything. Hope you enjoyed. And sorry again about my grammar, English isn't my first language._


	2. Chapter 2 Rejection

_Sorry about being late on the update, I hope I didn't take too long to update. Well all I can say is ENJOY! and of course R&R..._

_This story is based on One Piece and it's happenings is not real. I do not own One Piece. This is a fan fiction made by me. One Piece(c)Eiichiro Oda_

* * *

**No Explanation...**

**Chapter 2 - Rejection**

Unfortunately soon after, I was lifted up by Luffy so that I could face him face to face. _"Zoro if you're sick you must go see Chopper not me."_ said Luffy seriously

Which made me feel somewhat miserable and just like that the moment had ended. _"I drank too much, that's all.."_ I replied

_"It is not like you to let yourself become overwhelmed by drink."_ He stated

I didn't know what to say so instead I nodded and I got up scratch the back of my head out of discomfort . Luffy got up and walked towards the door. "_Ask Chopper to check up on you first thing in the morning. Night Zoro..."_ He said as he opened the door and walked out.

_"Thank you. Good night then..." I said. "I said it many times and I'll say it again, Idiot..."_ I mumbled to myself after Luffy had left

I went back to the bunk to go lay on my back with my arms crossed behind my head. Luffy isn't interested in things like that I thought and rejecting the Pirate Empress is proof enough. But then again neither am I. In fact, I have no idea what came over me today... Luffy is right I should never let myself drink too much.

I woke up noticing the bright light shining through the curtains and I got up with a pounding head. As I got up to the door I felt that I was off balance and my vision was hazy. I open the curtain to peek outside and I could see the crew lively about the deck of Thousand Sunny. It looked like Franky was showing off his new modifications, now and then a beams of light would be going about from his body. It must of been some time the afternoon, I lost track of time since we were under water.

Well off I went to go and see what all the commotion was about and I thought I'd give breakfast a skip because of the condition I was in.

Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were standing in front of Franky praising his new abilities and gadgets. So I decided to join in and see what all the fuss about. I seemed to be the odd one out, not raving about like the group before me but it didn't matter to me. Even though it wasn't my idea of fun, I found some pleasure being there.

Throughout the happenings of the day, I made sure to follow Luffy around or make sure his at least in my sight. He didn't seem to stay in one place for too long, it seemed that he was constantly checking up on crew members and spending a equal amount time with each individually. Eventually he came to rest on the figurehead and he sat and watched the path ahead of Thousand Sunny. I leaned against the railing watching him for a long while before he got up and walked towards the inside of the ship. So off I went following behind him to which he turned around and looked at me baffled.

_"Zoro, you can't follow me into the bathroom."_ he said plainly

Surprised to hear where he was off to, I backed up a little out of embarrassment and then gave him a nervous nod. He walked off, scratching his head and it wasn't long before he finished up and was on his way back to the front of the deck again. I was leaned against the wall next to the door way and waiting for him to go through the door way . The second he came through the door I pinned him against the wall beside the door with each hand at either side of his head and looked at him directly into his eyes with a smirk on my face. He gave me a blunt look and asked: "_Have you went to go see Chopper yet? This sickness is getting to your head."_

I thought that was quite offensive but I shrugged it off and continued. "Do_ I look sick to you?"_ I asked wickedly as I drew myself closer to him

Luffy simply picked me up and threw me over his shoulder angrily _"That's it! I'm taking you to see Chopper!"_ he exclaimed

I gave off a disappointed huff and crossed my arms over his shoulder. I thought maybe he was trying to continue where we left off last night since I had him over my shoulder the last time. I silently watched the floor behind Luffy as he carried me to Chopper's medical office. I couldn't help but to stare at what I saw before me and a urge grew out of my growing curiosity. It was right in reach so I simply reached downwards and stretched his pants further from his back with my one finger so that I could catch a quick glimpse. Luffy grabbed both my wrists aggressively with his one hand and then my two ankles with his other hand and wrapped me around the back of his neck. _"Oi, What was that for? Once you have recovered, I'm going to kick you're ass"_ he shouted

_"I just wanted to see what the fuss was all about."_ I said while trying to break free from the pinned position he had me in. He actually had a very strong grip on me, I could feel his hands clenching me heavily and it was surprisingly painful. I was hoping we'd reach Fishman Island soon because it was hard finding something to cure my boredom. Since Luffy is a man of his word, I'd expect a good duel with him sometime soon. The thought of a challenge to see the results of our two year training gave me quivers of excitement but then again I was probably only trying to think of what I enjoyed most to get my mind off of my actions and the photographic images I had all over my mind of Luffy. I couldn't understand my urges myself so I preferred not to dwell on them and funny enough my curiosity never "killed the cat..." I smiled at that last thought.

He threw me down on the medical bed and went to talk to Chopper who was working on some medical supplies at his desk. "Chopper he is not allowed to leave until he gets better." Said Luffy angrily and just like that he left me with Chopper. Luffy seemed rather tired of me and my unexplainable actions. I just gave a bored huff like Luffy always would if I refused to play his games.

* * *

_Yip another cliff hanger... and yes it took me rather long to post this small update_

_I decided not to put much detail in the story since it is seen through Zoro's eyes and in my opinion - I don't think he dwells too much in his thoughts.  
_

_Well it's all I could find time for. My third update should be posted by the end of this week. Read &review. If I haven't gotten back to you yet on your review - thank you for your review, I really do appreciate it._


	3. Chapter 3 Manly

_Another chapter, hope you enjoyed the story so far. I know the chapters are quite short but that way I get to update often._

_So Zoro has been acting strange and funny enough Luffy doesn't like the affection from his swordsman. Well that's how I'd picture it if something like this actually happened. I don't think Luffy would actually be interested intimate actions, especially if his first mate had to start acting differently. Luffy would probably see it as unmanly. Zoro is a bit OC, you might think but his a man that if he wanted something, he'd just take it. So somehow his become somewhat perverted & poor Luffy is a victim. :P_

* * *

**No Explanation...**

**Chapter 3 - Manly**

I woke up by the ruckus that I was hearing on the ship. I felt relieved that all the effects from the alcohol had vanished. Those pills Chopper gave worked faster than I expected but now it must of been really late. I peeked out the door to look out the hallway to hopefully catch a glimpse of the commotion I was hearing. But all I could see was some crew members pacing about and shouting at one another.

It seemed that Luffy was pissed and the other crew members didn't handle it very lightly. It was Nami, Sanji, Chopper and strange enough Usopp that was ranting. I never could imagine that guy enraged but apparently he was quite upset. Well, since I have this new thing of following Luffy, I decided to go and check even though I'd rather avoid situations like these.

It was a first to see happy-go-lucky Luffy like this and it actually made me worry. It was ironic because I knew he was highly upset because I didn't seem my usual self. I stood in the doorway and watched the happenings before me.

Luffy saw me standing there, watching the commotion so he walked up to me and asked me if I was feeling better yet to which I replied that I recovered. _"Good... So we can fight._" he said seriously

I was surprised at this, I thought we would wait at least until we've reached Fishman Island but Luffy demanded that he must fight me now. The crew didn't understand why Luffy was so interested in fighting me but they all were against fighting on Thousand Sunny. I didn't protest at the idea either, instead I drew my swords and entered my usual santoryu fighting stance. Luffy and I almost clashed but we were pulled back by the rest of the crew. I was held down by brook, Nami and Ussop. Luffy was held down by Franky, Chopper and Sanji. Robin was also trying to hold the both of us down with her devil fruit abilities.

_"Whoa, Luffy Bro!"_ shouted Franky

_"You two morons are going to tear down the ship! You can fight as much as you want once we reached the island! "_ shouted Nami franticly

_"Why can't we all just get along?"_ said Usopp nervously

_"I'll beat sense back into, you bastard."_ Luffy shouted at me while been held back

I just stared blankly back into his eyes without saying a word in return. What Luffy was doing, is understandable since he always tried to resolve every problem with fighting.

I indicated that I wasn't going to fight anymore, so the grip on me was slowly released but my swords were confiscated by Robin as a precaution. That pissed me off so I walked towards the hands , grabbed it out of the hands that held them and walked towards the railing of the ship, sat down, put my arms behind my head and pretended to doze off.

Luffy threw the crew members that held him backwards and walked off in a huff, since Luffy was upset the entire crew was grouchy so it was best I'd avoid conflict.

_"Who would think, those two fighting?"_ said Robin

_"I'm going to my quarters, don't even dare to knock. And you two idiots better not be fighting again!"_ said Nami and went off in a huff

_"I say that we just loose the Marimo. Problem solved."_ said Sanji

Chopper seemed the most upset however because he couldn't handle conflict amongst the crew so it emotionally hurt him terribly.

One after another, left the deck and went to their respective quarters to call it a day. Nobody seemed to be in the mood to socialize or work. It was probably late anyway, I couldn't really tell since I've slept so much but I decided to get up and go to the kitchen while everybody was sleeping. I passed the simple minded traps that was set out for Luffy. I peeked in the fridge and found some left over cake from the celebration we had last so I grabbed the cake and went to go sit by the table. I was never really someone for cake but I sat there and dipped my index finger in the cream of the cake and tried it anyway.

Luffy opened the kitchen door and stood by the door watching me with a livid look upon his face. I pushed the plate of cake towards his direction and pulled the seat next to me out from under the table. Without saying a word he took the seat, sat down and he stared at the cake before him. I knew no matter how pissed Luffy might be, I'd still be able to catch him in the kitchen once everyone is sleeping.

_"Just because my actions are different, it doesn't make me a different person."_ I said soflty

Luffy nodded and said:_ "Men don't do such things. I'm disappointed in you, Zoro."_

_"I agree. But when it comes to my captain I've put aside my pride and dignity."_

Luffy didn't quite understand what I was saying but I'm not sure if I understood myself.

_"As Pirate King, I'd expect no less than the world's greatest swordsman and vice versa. No more and no less"_ said Luffy

_"I will never break my promises I've made. You know that."_ I said as I got up and left.

_"Arigato..."_ Whispered Luffy as he started to down the cake before him.

It was amazing how food can make him forget everything.

-Sometime later-

"Right on cue" I thought as Sanji came out on the deck shouting at me. He stood in front of me and looked at me furiously."_Oi, shitty marimo! Why did you have to make such a mess in the kitchen."_ He shouted angrily while waving my bandana at me in his clenched fist.

I walked up to him and grabbed my bandana back and tied it around my arm._ "I was hungry."_ I said plainly and walked away towards the back of the deck.

But knowing Sanji, he would never leave it at that so he launched his shit kicks at me to which I easily tossed him aside by grabbing his one leg and throwing him. Normally we wouldn't fight seriously but this time I really wasn't in the mood to hear his bullshit.

I hope Luffy enjoyed the cake...

I stood by the railing and watched the ocean around me and I tried to clear my mind. I knew that was just Luffy's way of being concerned. I've never changed and in some way I've always felt like this.

In the midst of gazing at the ocean, I felt tiny tugs on my coat so I turned around to see Chopper with tears in his eyes. I smiled, got down to kneel before him and put my hands on his shoulders. He looked up at me with sadness in his eyes. Chopper was the youngest and even though in a fight he was as good as any one of us, his feelings would easily get the better of him. Chopper grew too easily attached and things like this I normally see as a hindrance but despite that I will always keep a eye on him.

_"Why are you and Luffy fighting? Are you going to leave us?"_ he asked

_"I'm not going anywhere. Luffy is just trying to straighten me out."_ I said in a reassuring tone

_"Why, What is wrong?"_ asked Chopper

I didn't know how to answer Chopper to make him feel at ease so I was trying to think of a suitable reply for him to understand. I didn't want to lie to the little guy.

_"I guess he thinks I've grown soft over the years."_ I said

"_I'm sure you can prove him wrong in our future battles."_ Chopper said with a slight frown

_"Yeah, Trust me, I look forward to it. Don't worry I'll make things better between Luffy and I. Oh, yeah... Thank you for the medication and treatment earlier."_ I said as I got up and patted Chopper on top of his hat and walked off. He smiled at the thought and started dancing around and denying his happiness.

I have no idea what I was going to say to Luffy but I was definitely not going to apologize. I felt a grin grow upon my face as I searched the ship for Luffy. I found him sitting by the indoor aquarium, staring at the tank while leaning over the bunk beside the aquarium. I was suppose to sort things out between us but when I saw him I grew eager. Fuck the crew, it was just the two of us...

_"Luffy?"_ I whispered as I locked the door behind me and walked towards him

He turned around to look at me , gave a uninterested look and turned back to continue looking inside the tank.

_"You still angry with me?"_ I asked while I stood behind him

He just nodded his head. I knew if I said I was sorry I'd be forgiven easily since it was Luffy but honestly I didn't feel sorry.

_"You really think I'm so unmanly?"_ I asked

Luffy turned around and looked at me. "_I believe you owe me an explanation, not the other way around."_

_"Okay, sounds fair but you're upset about nothing. I haven't changed, so point me out exactly what makes me so unmanly."_ I said as I unbuttoned the top half of my cloak, put my swords beside Luffy on the seat and stood over him.

Luffy grew uncomfortable since he could sense the change in the atmosphere._ "Look at me... Do I not look like a man to you or must I show you more?"_ I asked. I started to sweat and I felt flushed again. Maybe it was this ever growing hunger I felt...

Luffy put his fists in the air and was about to shout with rage. I quickly put my hand over his mouth and asked him if he could give me a chance to finish explaining. I then pulled back my hand to which he gave a angry pout and crossed his arms.

"Stop screwing with me!" he shouted at me.

"I'm being serious." I said

I pinned Luffy down on the seat and watched how he would react towards my actions.

He backed up a little bit but funny enough, he didn't seem to fight back. I watched glowing red face as he was looking around for a exit.

_"Luffy you have always been the selfish one and I've always endured you and your childish games"_ I said teasingly

"_Oi, Bastard. Get off me! If it is a fight you are looking for then all you need to do is ask!"_ he moaned as he lay before me

_"Why can't you endure me for a change?"_ I asked as I grabbed his wrists and held him down firmly and climbed on top of him.

He stopped squirming around and looked at me angrily in my eyes whilst I was sitting on top of him. I decided to lean forward and steal a kiss from him as quickly as I could before he started to fight with me. It was a small peck from my lips to his and our lips locked for a brief moment before I pulled up to study his facial expressions. I've always had some interest in Luffy but seeing him after reuniting with the crew two years later, his appearance and even the powerful aura he gave off felt extremely enticing. Now after tasting him, I could never go back...

He stared up at me with wide clueless eyes and blinked. His face was as flushed as mine and it wasn't long before his facial expressions started to change dramatically. He pulled his face away so that he wouldn't face me and clenched his fists. I got up slowly and whispered in his ear: _"If you ever question my manliness again, I'll have to punish you yet again._" He grabbed a piece of my haramaki and pulled me down towards him as he lay on his back. He grinded his teeth and gave a grunt which "pushed me over the edge". He slowly sat up and started pulling back his fist preparing to hit me. He was hesitating and I could see he was rather reluctant.

_"Do with me what you please..."_ I said. I was arched over him open to any hit we wanted to give me.

He looked at me angrily as if he didn't know what to do with me anymore and pulled tighter on my haramaki.

_"None of this bullshit again. Captain's order."_ he said sternly and walked off. When he came to the door, without a second of hesitation he punched the door down with one instantaneous blow. He didn't hold back much because he took quite a bit of the wall with the door.

I didn't know whether to be a bit down because of the constant rejection or should I smile at my unbelievable captain. Instead I smirked at how hard he made it for me and I thought of how attractive that power of his was. I don't think I ever gave him a choice to start with but then again I was always a very forceful person. I couldn't believe how deranged I've become and how my ever growing hunger is never fulfilled. When I was alone the one sidedness of our relationship did bother me but as soon as I was with him I tried my luck anyway. There were a a few times I thought to give up on the idea of chasing after him but now I've gone to far to even consider going back.

_"I'll make you fall for me."_ I said to myself, after he walked out.

* * *

_I'm going to end it there... Longest chapter yet. Yeah, Zoro is turning weirder than I expected and he seems very OC in this chapter. But I have my reasons. At the moment everything seems unexplainable and its mostly about the spontaneous encounters of Luffy and Zoro but eventually the story will start to flow. Hope you enjoyed, R&R please._


End file.
